Don't Push Your Luck
by Arainia
Summary: Sam and Jules are stuck in a car together. Dialogue only. Sam/Jules with some Parker thrown in there for good measure. Oneshot. R&R please.


**Don't Push Your Luck  
by: Arania**

**

* * *

**  
"You look exhausted."

"I'm not. You sound worried."

"I'm not. Relax, Jules, I know you're a big girl and you can take care of yourself."

"It's what I tell everybody."

"You don't believe it?"

"Do _you_?"

"I…"

"Figures. How's your girlfriend? Claire, is it?"

"Clarissa. And we broke up last week."

"You sound relieved."

"So do you."

"Don't. That ship has sailed already."

"Oh, has it?"

"Sam-"

"All I'm saying Jules is that we never got a fair shot."

"That could've had something to do with the fact that I _was_ shot. Having a near-death experience can make a person rethink things."

"Yeah. But not the good things in their life… was I a disappointment to you?"

"What? No, Sam, don't-"

"I'm not playing the victim here. But why do you _always_ have an excuse?"

"An _excuse_?"

"Don't snap at me, I'm just wondering. It's just that, you always seem to have an excuse not to get close to me."

"That's stupid."

"Is it? Is it _really_?"

"Jesus, Sam, shut up. You're making this more complicated than it needs to be."

"We're stuck in a broken down car on the side of the road with no cell phone reception."

"I managed to call Sarge before my cell died. What were _you_ doing five minutes ago?"

"Staring at you, wondering where we went wrong."

"You're useless."

"You sound nostalgic."

"And you sound pathetic, but you don't see me holding it against you."

"I'm sorry being in love with someone is so 'pathetic' to you Jules. I really am, because you're never going to find happiness that way."

"Yep. That's me. Destined for misery."

"Stop that."

"Or what? You may be bigger than me, but I can still kick your ass."

"I don't doubt that… hey… tell me something about you."

"Like what? You know everything. At least, everything interesting."

"No, I _knew_ everything. Actually, not everything, only the stuff you shared with me. But I want to know about the Jules Callaghan I'm sitting with right now."

"I'm not that different from the one you dated last year."

"You mean the one who dumped me over a job last year?"

"Let it go, Sam."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you haven't either."

"And how would you know? I don't like your cockiness."

"I don't like the fact that every time I walk into a room, you look at me with this broken 'little lost puppy dog' expression on your face. It makes it impossible to move on."

"… I do have a really good set of puppy dog eyes. But just ignore them if it makes you uncomfortable."

"That's just it, Jules! _That's_ the thing that you're not getting! I _can't_ get over your puppy dog eyes or your laugh, or anything about you, for that matter. I can't do that when I work with you every day."

"So transfer teams if it's so hard to be around me."

"No. That's not what I want."

"Then… what… what do you want? And… please don't put your face so close to mine."

"Why are you whispering all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. Why are you?"

"Touché."

"I want to kiss you right now."

"Fine, do it."

"I _will_."

"…"

"…"

"Hey, what was that noise?"

"Sarge, banging on your window numbnuts. Do you think he saw?"

"Saw what?"

"You shoving your tongue down my throat."

"It takes two to play tonsil hockey."

"Shut up and open your door, Braddock."

"Holy shit, I thought you guys would never make up."

"Hi, Sarge."

"Hey Sam."

"Sarge."

"Jules. Your car is toast."

"I know."

"Want me to drive you home?"

"Actually, Sarge, if you could just drop me off at Sam's place, that'd be great."

"You crazy kids. I should be less lenient."

"But your tolerance makes you who you are."

"Ah, kind words, Miss Callaghan. Trying to suck up, are we?"

"You know that's not my style."

"No, I guess not."

"Hey Sarge, can I drive?"

"Don't push your luck, Braddock."

* * *

**It's been a long while since I've written a Flashpoint oneshot (it's been a long while since I've written anything, actually) but this just popped into my head, and I had to write it down. Please tell me what you think (: by the way, does anyone know when Flashpoint comes back on the air? I haven't heard anything about it, but I'm missing Team One =)**


End file.
